


Handsome, you’re a mansion with a view

by xoxxblitz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Hair, Established Relationship, Facial Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/pseuds/xoxxblitz
Summary: Patrick wonders if he’s going to have to create a spreadsheet, just to catalogue the different body hair and stubble he comes across on his journey of exploration with David.+Prompt fill: Patrick being new to his relationship with David is obsessed with body hair, stubble especially.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 46
Kudos: 220
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Handsome, you’re a mansion with a view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameofpowellestate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/gifts).



The first time Patrick feels David’s stubble against his skin is during their first _real_ hug, right after the soft launch. It takes Patrick’s breath away, rough stubble brushing against his neck and Patrick swears that if the lights hadn’t have ruined the moment, the brush of David’s facial hair would have given him all the courage he needed to make his move. 

Patrick’s first kiss with a man is one to remember, that’s for sure. The press of David’s velvet soft lips against his contrasts so drastically with the rough stubble he can feel pressing against his chin, and Patrick isn’t sure if he’s breathing or not as he pulls back and looks out the window, gaze then falling to his lap. 

When Patrick steps into his room and closes the door shut he just stands there for a minute, back pressed against the door, maniacally grinning into the empty room. David had kissed him. It had been a date, a seemingly successful date that would mean his life wasn’t ruined and he hadn’t fucked up their business in one night. He stands there, beaming at the tacky wallpaper and odd combination of ornaments in his room at Ray’s and lets himself bask in the utter contentment. 

He can still feel the delicious burn against his face, and he finds himself thinking quickly that if the slight press of David’s stubble against the edges of his lips is this thrilling, he can’t wait to feel what else David can do with it, all of the other places Patrick could feel that tingle that sets his heart racing. 

He feels alive, happy and nervous all at the same time. 

He eventually manages to get himself undressed down to his shirt and boxer briefs and throws himself into bed. As soon as he’s under the comforter he pushes his hand into his underwear, making a fist around his half hard cock. He gasps at the first slide up to the head, swipes his thumb across the slit and bites his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet.

It takes no time at all for his cock to fill out, and soon as he settles into a rhythm of pumping loosely up and down, images of David spill into his thoughts. They had _kissed_. Patrick had kissed a man for the first time in his life and his dick couldn’t be happier about that. He’s leaking across his knuckles now and he’s never usually messy enough to leave his lube under the pillow. 

Before Patrick can get his brain to focus on one solid picture of David instead of the whirl of lips and hands and thighs and _stubble_ , his balls are tightening right up and he spills over his fist, head thrown back against the pillow, his other hand flying through the air to slap across his mouth. 

He _thinks_ he manages to stifle the moans trying to spill from his lips as he empties himself and melts back into the mattress, but he can’t seem to care. 

He cleans himself up quickly, pulls on new underwear and passes out with a smile on his face. 

✨

The peaceful, luxurious sleep that comes after a good orgasm is short lived it seems, as Patrick blinks right awake at 5am. It’s barely light outside, and Patrick knows that as his mind starts racing, he’s not getting back to sleep. He sighs to himself before throwing himself out of bed, heading to his dresser to pull out his sweatpants and hoodie. 

He dresses quietly and grabs a granola bar and his blue reusable water bottle from the fridge on the way out. Ray had mentioned an actual creek not far from town, so he throws the car into drive and takes a deep, steadying breath. 

As soon as Patrick’s on the highway and there’s the boring stretch of road in front of him, his mind wanders to David. He can honestly say it’s the best kiss he’s ever had, he’s never felt a spark of want so strong like that before. The press of David’s lips against his, soft and welcoming was dizzying, and Patrick can’t wait to do it again, and again. 

As he turns into the long gravel dirt road his thoughts quickly switch to how David’s stubble had felt, how he’d never felt something so rough and perfect all at the same time. Much like the soft skin of David’s fingertips pressing into the back of his head, contrasting dramatically with the solid silver rings. God, David’s _hands_. Are hands sexy? Patrick’s not sure, but he wants more of David’s long, thick fingers pressing into his skin. 

Since first meeting David, Patrick has always been aware of how attractive he is, but what he finds especially hot is the dark, short layer of facial hair David has, neatly groomed. The colour matches his thick, neat eyebrows and his incredibly long lashes. Patrick wants to get lost in David’s face. 

He sighs as he puts the car into park and scrubs his hands across his face. He knows he needs to get a handle on this before work, his cock is already starting to show interest and he needs to be professional. He exits the car and takes a deep breath of crisp morning air. He’s going to walk this out. 

It only takes Patrick twenty minutes to finish walking from one side of the creek to the other and soon he’s back where he started. His mind feels a lot clearer, thoughts (still of David) more organised than frantic now. 

He stops and sits on the grass not far from his car, staring out into the creek as the sun comes up. He eats his granola bar slowly as he watches the creek wake from slumber, birds singing and crickets buzzing and the odd dragonfly hovering above the water. 

He feels better. Much, much better. 

The early morning sun is strong and as Patrick smiles and gets back into his car to drive home, there’s a warm, golden blanket of light across his face. Patrick drives home to get ready for the first day of a new and exciting adventure with David Rose. He feels a wave of giddy excitement wash over him and feels for once in his life that his entire body and soul are with him on this one.

✨

As Patrick spots David across the street and his heart starts to race, he realises that there’s no amount of deep breathing can help today, at least not after David walks into the store at a surprisingly early for him 10:30am. He walks towards him gently, giving him a quick smile before he’s ducking down and kissing his cheek. 

Patrick has to take steady, calculated breaths to keep himself calm. David smells amazing and there’s that brush of stubble again against his cheek. Rough but warm and inviting. He gets the overwhelming urge to tuck his face into David’s neck, wants to smell and lick and bite at the skin and stubble. 

It only gets worse as the week goes on, it’s like the closer they get Patrick feels like every nerve end is on _fire._

They’re a week into their adventure as he and David settle down in bed and as David tucks himself around Patrick, his head on his chest and warm hand resting on his stomach, he feels the flame ignite low in his belly. 

This is the first time they’re sleeping in the same bed, thankfully Ray is out for the night so they spend the evening on the sofa watching Netflix. Patrick had been side eyeing David’s neck all night, and now David’s cheek and chin are pressed against Patrick’s neck.

The stubble is just _doing_ something for him, in general. Maybe it’s the harsh burn of it against his skin compared to David’s soft lips and velvet tongue. Patrick isn’t sure, but it’s working on him that’s for sure. 

Patrick takes a deep breath, it’s only been a week and he had told David he wanted to take things slow, but his cock is hard and he can feel a wet spot against his briefs. As soon as David is this close to him, warm and solid and pressing up against Patrick, his dick takes interest. David’s stubble is rubbing against his skin it feels like too much and nowhere near enough all at once. 

He’s slightly embarrassed that this is all it seemingly takes to get him going nowadays, but silently thankful that finally, he’s starting to understand his body. He’s starting to understand what he likes, what gets his pulse thrumming underneath his skin. It’s refreshing to not feel so broken, Patrick thinks. 

It doesn’t take long for David to notice that Patrick has tensed up beneath him. David moves his chin slightly to look up at Patrick and notices his breath catch as he does so. 

“Are you okay?” David asks and Patrick nods quickly, shifting his hips a little so he can try and rearrange. 

“Yep, uh. Yeah, I’m good,” Patrick mumbles and David narrows his eyes and props himself up slightly on his elbow. 

“You don’t…seem okay?” David presses gently and this time Patrick huffs and bites his bottom lip. David takes a second to kiss at Patrick’s neck a little and as he moves slightly closer and drapes his thigh over Patrick’s, it clicks. “Oh. Oh. Mmmkay,” David whispers and nods against Patrick’s neck, places another kiss to the supple skin. 

“Do you want any help with that?” David asks gently and Patrick huffs out a laugh this time. He turns his head slightly to look down at David in his arms and decides to just go for it. 

“It’s all I’ve thought about all week, David. I know I said I wanted to take it slow, but David, I want you,” Patricks breath is coming out shallow now and his cock is rock hard. “We don’t, we don’t have to though-” Patrick says quickly but David cuts him off with a kiss right on the lips. 

Patrick relaxes into the kiss and just lets himself feel, tries not to think too much. He melts into the kiss, brain slowly emptying of any anxious energy that’s lingering. Everything feels right when he kisses David. 

David breaks the kiss far quicker than Patrick would like. He stares down at Patrick and licks his lips. 

“Mmkay, so I know you said you wanted slow. And I am one hundred perfectly okay with that. But, Patrick. If you want something, take it. I want you to feel good.” David whispers and Patrick’s done for. David ducks his head down to kiss at Patrick’s chin and then his lips. “It’s okay to be nervous, but you don’t need to hold back with me. If you want something, let me help you. I want you to feel comfortable and safe enough to explore. With me. If you want,” David finishes and presses another kiss to Patrick’s chin, hand moving to rub over Patrick’s clothed abdomen. God, his hands feel so good. He wants that hand to drop lower, wants those long fingers around his thick cock. 

He swallows hard and nods his head gently. He knows he’s blushing and just hopes that David can’t see it in the dark room. He wants this so bad, but David’s right, he is nervous. He figures that’s okay though, that he’s nervous because he wants this so much and that alone is enough to to spur him on. 

“Please, David,” Patrick gives in, voice low and fragile. David hums, rolling his hips against Patrick’s side and David wants this too, half hard cock pressing into Patrick’s side. 

Once he’s got the go ahead David is gentle but confident, moving himself above Patrick to settle on top of him. Patrick spreads his legs a little wider and just like that David slots right into place. It’s like Patrick’s whole world aligns, moons and planets and the entire _universe_ suddenly making sense around him. 

David’s kissing him again, stubble brushing against his lips as David rolls his hips into his. Patrick is gasping into the kiss and David takes a moment to pull back and check in. 

“Any requests?” David asks and Patrick rolls his eyes and brings his hands down to settle on the waistband of David’s sweatpants. 

“Yeah, um. Can we get naked?” Patrick asks. David leans down to kiss him again and nods his head, whispering against Patrick’s lips. 

“Absolutely. Good plan,” He moves back so that he’s sat back on Patrick’s knees and confidently removes his shirt. Patrick makes a small, breathy noise at a half naked David Rose on top of him. 

Dreams do come true, Patrick hazily thinks to himself as he sits himself up and removes his own shirt. He throws it to the side of the bed and then his hands are all over David. 

He smooths his palms over David’s pecs, dark hair rough, not as rough as his stubble on his chin but it’s rough against the smooth, tan skin that spreads across his body. His shoulders are littered with freckles, barely visible with the moon gently lighting the room. 

Patrick looks up to face David and finds encouraging eyes looking back at him. David nods. “Go ahead, please,” David offers and Patrick leans up to kiss him softly on the lips before continuing his expedition of David’s chest and abdomen.

David feels amazing under his palms, strong muscles flexing to his touch. He trails one hand up to gently rub at David’s nipple and lets his other wander down to explore David’s stomach. He gently presses his fingertips under the soft fabric of David’s sweatpants and underwear, looking up to check David is on board. 

This time Patrick sees dark, hungry eyes blown with want and Patrick uses that as inspiration enough to push his hand further into David’s underwear and push his anxiety aside. 

He finds thick, neatly groomed pubes as he reaches in and takes David in his hand. They’re more similar to the stubble on his face and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. Patrick wonders if he’s going to have to create a spreadsheet, just to catalogue the different body hair and stubble he comes across on his journey of exploration with David. He feels this is something that should be organised and admired, and god Patrick is so turned on.

His head is messy again with a thousand thoughts of mostly David. He tries to focus at the task at hand,— literally, and closes his fist around David. It’s not much different than jacking himself off Patrick thinks, softly adjusting his angle so that their bodies fit together better. He’s pretty sure with David’s weight on his legs they’re going to go numb, but then David gasps, holding onto Patrick’s arms to steady himself and pushes his face into his neck. 

Then Patrick is gasping at the way David’s stubble presses against the sensitive skin of his neck. It feels amazing, like their first hug back on the soft launch night but much, much better and Patrick decides he wants to live in this moment forever. 

David mouths over the skin, nuzzling with hot breath and _stubble_ and Patrick is pretty sure he may come untouched soon, his cock so hard he can’t think straight. David seems to sense this, moving his face to look at Patrick again. 

“Lay back for me,” David whispers and Patrick nods, unable to do much else. 

Once he’s on his back David stands quickly to take his sweats and underwear off before leaning over the bed to drag Patrick’s own pants and underwear down over his hips, pulling them from the ankles then to whip them off. 

Patrick laughs as he lays there completely naked and hard in front of David, and he feels confident, David’s gaze warm. David smiles at him before he kneels on the bed and drops his weight back onto Patrick’s legs, further up towards his thighs now.

As soon as David rolls his hips and nibbles at Patrick’s neck, he’s gone. He feels like absolute heaven, cock slick and messy and gliding right against David’s cock and he feels like he’s on top of the world. 

David keeps a steady pace, grinding his hips down slow and steady as he licks and nuzzles at Patrick’s neck. Patrick’s hands fly to thread into David’s hair, and he’s so close already. 

He can feel David’s stubble against his neck, rubbing the sensitive skin and he knows he’s going to have a rash there tomorrow. He can’t wait to press his fingertips to his neck tomorrow, a gentle reminder of the absolutely fantastic turns his life is taking right now. 

“You okay?” David whispers against his neck and Patrick moans back in response. He feels David laugh against his skin before he pulls back and looks down at Patrick. “You feel so good,” he admits, dipping down to kiss Patrick’s lips. 

“I can’t. You feel too good, David. I can’t-” Patrick starts babbling and David shushes him with his lips. 

“Then let go. I’ve got you,” David whispers and Patrick scrunches his eyes closed and does what David is telling him to do. He wraps both legs around David, grinding his hips up and rutting his cock into David’s, riding the waves of pleasure that hit him and take his breath away. 

Patrick slides his hands into David’s hair, tilting his own neck back a little and pulls David’s face back. He feels David laugh against his neck again but he seems to take pity on Patrick, nuzzling and licking his skin, rough stubble prickling at Patrick’s skin.

It takes Patrick less than half a dozen thrusts to fall apart, coming across his and David’s stomachs. David’s still got his mouth on his neck and as Patrick’s vision begins to focus again he pushes David’s chest a little. 

“David. I wanna help. Let me,” Patrick breaths and David draws his head back to look down. 

He’s nodding quickly “You can, shh you can,” he soothes as he runs his fingers over the marked flesh of Patrick’s neck. He’s really done a number. “It’s just, I’m pretty close myself already. I’m more than happy to just. Do this, or if you want something, do you have something you want to try?” he pants, clearly trying to slow himself down and hold back. It makes Patrick feel like he’s on top of the world. He’s the one making David fall apart like this. 

“Can I jerk you again?” Patrick asks with a lazy haze to his voice, looking up at David.

David nods even quicker now “Of course. Yes, absolutely,” he smiles and Patrick takes the go ahead to move one hand down to wrap around David’s cock. David braces himself with his hands above Patrick’s head and rocks himself forward into his hand. 

It only takes David a few minutes of grinding down into Patrick’s grip, mouth open against Patrick’s pale neck as he falls apart. He shudders and Patrick feels warm, wet splatters across his chest, belly and hand and he’s certain he’s never felt pride quite like this. He just made David come. He’s just jerked off his boyfriend for the first time and he feels absolutely elated.

David is gasping above him and Patrick moves his clean hand up to stroke at David’s disheveled hair with a smile on his face. 

“That was perfect,” Patrick whispers and David looks down at him, eyes still blown and face flushed from his orgasm. “That was good for you, right?” Patrick backtracks just a little and watches David’s face closely. 

David rolls his eyes and smiles, teeth and dimples showing and Patrick knows this smile is a rarity. “I’ve not come that quick in a very long time,” David whispers against Patrick’s lips, moving his head to nuzzle into Patrick’s hand with a smile on his face. 

The next day is tough. Patrick has a large patch of mottled, bruised skin on the right side of his neck, and it’s surrounded by a red rash. 

_Stubble burn._

Patrick spends a ridiculous amount of time in the morning just staring at it all in the mirror. He presses his fingertips against the skin and his eyes roll back a little as the memory of David's stubble and teeth flood his body. 

He absolutely has a thing for David’s facial hair and he’s determined to get some more alone time soon. He wants to feel that delicious red burn everywhere.

✨ 

The next time Patrick really gets to appreciate David’s gorgeous face is a night at Stevie’s. They currently have her apartment all to themselves and David is hovering above Patrick’s hard cock, teasing little licks and sucks littering his thighs. 

Patrick brings a hand down to stroke across David’s face softly, shivering as he feels the short prickly hairs of David’s scruff across his face.

He eventually takes pity on Patrick and sucks him off like his life depends on it. Patrick honestly can’t keep up, and he’s going to come so soon if David keeps doing _that thing_ with his tongue.

He stares up at Patrick and moves to grab his hands, placing one in his thick hair and the other on his face and Patrick knows this is a kind of silent permission. 

_Take what you need_

Patrick is in awe and he wants so bad, so he gently threads his fingers through David’s dark hair, lets his fingers rub across the stubble on David’s face and feels his own cock moving in and out of David’s mouth. 

It’s absolute heaven and Patrick can’t control it anymore. He stares down at David and it all tumbled out of his mouth. “David, your mouth. Fuck, and your stubble. Fuck, David you have no idea,” Patrick babbles and he knows he’s probably talking too much but he can’t seem to care. David deserves to know how beautiful he is. “You’re so good, David,” he whines as he paws at David’s face. “Want you to kiss me all over, drag your face all over my skin. Mark me up with it,” Patrick pants and he sees David’s eyes darken but he doesn’t miss a beat. 

He sucks Patrick to completion and before he knows it Patrick’s a melted pile of limbs on Stevie’s borrowed bed. He feels like he’s floating, eyelids droopy and limbs heavy. 

“So…” David whispers as he crawls back up Patrick’s body to nuzzle at his neck. “I won’t be asking Santa for a new electric shaver this season, no?” David moves back to stare into Patrick’s soul it feels, and honestly, Patrick can’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed. 

“Hmm.” Patrick ponders with a grin. “You’re gorgeous with or without the facial hair though, you know that.” Patrick smiles and smooths his hand through David’s hair again. 

“I do, but I get a very strong feeling that you are very much on board with my whole facial hair aesthetic.” David smirks and motions to his face. 

Patrick leans up to steal a kiss and rubs his hand down David’s face, nails scraping along the hair slowly and shrugs. “Yeah, so it’s definitely a thing,” he concludes, with a nod and a teasing smile. 

David beams down at him before nuzzling into his neck again before whispering “Lets go clean up, and then you can tell me all about the places you’d like me to put my face later,” David suggests with a quick eyebrow bob. 

He stops all of a sudden as he’s halfway to the bathroom and turns to Patrick. “So is it just a stubble thing, or shall I start growing a beard Santa would be jealous of?” He smirks and Patrick wants to kiss it right off of his face. “Or, or maybe a hipster moustache!” David suggests, hands wildly gesturing to his face. 

Patrick laughs and rolls his eyes, moving in to slap David’s ass as he pushes him towards the bathroom. 

“But David, could you still exfoliate a full beard properly? Like would it damage the skin, or?” Patrick digs back and laughs again as David glares at him.

“You know skincare is no joke Patrick. When we’re eighty years old and I still look fifty, you’ll understand,” David argues back and Patrick reaches forward to stop him. He wraps his arms around David from behind and pecks a kiss to his bare shoulder. 

“We’re gonna be together when we’re eighty, huh?” Patrick asks, his voice soft and calm. He sees David close his eyes and scrunch his face up a little but then relaxes into Patrick’s touch.

“I mean, well. Maybe? Or we could still be running the store. At eighty. Together.” David smiles and he seems to be emitting nervous energy. 

Patrick leans in and wraps his arms tighter around David’s middle before kissing his cheek, all the way up to his ear. 

“We both know you don’t plan on working a day over fifty.” Patrick muses and kisses at David’s neck again, relishing in the feel of stubble against his lips. “Maybe you should help me with a skin care routine. Make sure I’m just as good looking at eighty.” Patrick suggests as he starts to push David toward the bathroom, arms still latched around his middle. The height difference means he can’t see anything past David’s broad shoulders, but he’s not complaining. 

As they reach the bathroom David turns and brings a hand up to Patrick’s face. “Oh I’ll be helping. I already have it all picked out for you.” He runs his finger across Patrick’s nose and under his eyelids, and leans forward to kiss Patrick’s nose. “We’ll start Monday, I have the whole range in the ‘sample basket’ Alexis put together.” He motions with his fingers and Patrick laughs and nods. He’s sure he’d agree to anything David suggests right now. 

Patrick watches as David steps into the shower first. He looks absolutely gorgeous under the spray. He can see David’s muscles under the water starting to relax and Patrick lets himself be still for a moment, stood in the middle of Stevie’s bathroom basking in the pure happiness that’s bursting from his chest. He gently presses his fingers to his neck where David has already marked him up and feels giddy excitement build in his stomach. 

David’s going to _ruin_ him and Patrick is one hundred and ten percent on board with it.


End file.
